


Feels So Bloody Right

by ShotAtTheNight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotAtTheNight/pseuds/ShotAtTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And by that time he finally looks up, Bucky's gone and Steve's left with a burning tongue and words that will never be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels So Bloody Right

It's 3 am and Steve's drunk, oh so drunk.

This is definitely not his first drunken escapade but with the way his heart aches, everything seems so new. The Brooklyn streets are empty, the lights blurry and it's all too much.The boy won't leave his mind, and with each step Steve takes, he's there, all smiles and long hair, and it's not- it's not fair, Steve thinks, that someone is allowed to look so simply stunning.He doesn't recall ever feeling that way but then again he's never really felt much. What he does recall is that one night, the numbing haze, the way their eyes locked and how it felt like they were never going to look at anything else ever again.

They had danced, warm hands on Steve's back and hot breath on his neck and they had shared, stories and secrets.

And then it ends and the boy, Bucky (Steve never knew a name could song so good), is about to leave and Steve wants to hold him, stop him, keep him but he doesn't dare to speak, he's to terrified to lean in and by that time he finally looks up, Bucky's gone and Steve's left with a burning tongue and words that will never be heard.  
So he goes home, drinks, and forgets. Except he doesn't really because whenever he closes his eyes, he's greeted by another, much darker, pair. He pretends he doesn't see.

But tonight, Steve's too drunk to act like he doesn't care. He visits all the places Bucky's told him about. There's nothing but empty bottles and silence. This makes no sense, he thinks, just like that voice far away who's calling his name because there's no way someone sounds so much like …

\- Bucky ! Steve shouts back. He'd like to say that they ran to each other, but really, it was more of an uncertain stumbling on his side and a slow and painful walk on Bucky's (idiot's forgotten to take his medication, Steve grumbles).

They stop inches away. Starring at each other, breathing quietly in fear of losing the moment.

\- M'sorry for leaving so quickly, Bucky finally whispers. Only know how to bring people home but I didn't want this to be like … a sexual thing. So I just left.  
Steve's pretty much sobered up now yet he's buzzing even more than a few hours earlier.  
\- This ?  
\- You 'n me. C'mon Stevie, don't make this harder than it is for me. I know we've only known each other for a night but it just feels so … so bloody right, you get me ?

Oh yes, Steve gets him. He has no idea why or how this happened, if it was destiny or merely a coincidence but he honestly couldn't care less because Bucky tastes like heaven and Steve sure wants a share. So he takes a step forward, both hands on Bucky's torso and he leans in until their lips finally touch. It's hot and it's messy because it's Steve and it's Bucky but it's also deep and intimate because it's Steve and Bucky.

They are yet to become a thing, but by the looks of it, Steve would definitely bet on this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so even thought it was short, I hope you enjoyed my first try at writing !  
> English isn't my first language so I apologise for any mistakes. Any comment would be much appreciated. :)


End file.
